Unbelievable!
by mspolapotter
Summary: It was the wrong choice at the wrong time...


I know, I know, I should be working with Mistaken Word, Confusion and Stop, Rewind, Play, but this oneshot is so hard to resist!!! It's somewhat the thing that's keeping me from doing the Dramione storyline of Mistaken Word. Anyhoo, it still hurts.

* * *

_**We could be a beautiful miracle, Unbelievable**_

* * *

It was _unbelievable_.

He was unbelievable. His green eyes, the jet black untidy hair, even the scar on his forehead that meant more than a normal scar should.

Unbelievable. He was my best friend. Well, Harry has been my best friend for years, but why did I notice this only now? Why?

"Hermione," he said. I love the way he says my name. I love the way it makes me feel when I hear his voice.

"Hermione," he said again. I wanted to smile, but acting on that impulse would be plain stupid. He began snapping his fingers in front of me. What the—? "Hermione?" he said once more. Only now that I realized that I was out of my head again.

"Oh, why?" I replied, sitting up.

"You might want to finish your lunch. Bell's gonna ring soon," he said. He continued eating.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." I sat up straight and ate.

Okay, I know it's pretty obvious, but I'm in love with my best friend. It's one of the hardest places to be in. it was not love at first sight, actually. I remembered despising him and Ron before they saved me from the troll. Only a few weeks ago, I had been crushing on Draco Malfoy, trying to convince everyone that he was just misunderstood. That he was really kind and caring. But I'd been wrong. Draco was one hell of a flirt who did nothing but try to win girls all the live long day.

At that moment of disappointment, Harry was my only shoulder to cry on. Ron hated me for liking Draco and being delusional, but Harry understood. Cho wasn't much of the nice-kind of girl either.

"What's with you these days?" he asked while we were on our way to Transfiguration.

"Just thinking," I replied.

"About what?"

"I dunno," I replied. I really don't. "Random thoughts."

I can't find it in my heart to tell him exactly how I feel right now. I had a hard time developing this friendship. I didn't want to lose it. Not now. Not when I can't imagine losing him. I mean, who would bug me every night for assignments? Who would ask me how I would feel if he did this or that? Who would ask me to help him with Voldemort? Who would I turn to when Ron's being a prat, as usual?

"Did you hear what they're calling us now?" he asked, a crooked smile on his face. Lately, our schoolmates have been insisting that we're a couple, seeing that Ron's usually not with us and we've been too . . . well . . . close, in the literal sense of the word.

"What?" I asked, playing along.

"HH," he replied. "Harry and Hermione, also short for holding hands. Some people reckon they've seen us holding hands."

I laughed out loud. "That is ri-_dic_-ulous!" I said.

"I know," he said, laughing along.

"Pretty good actually, the others just sounded either too gross or too tacky," I replied.

"Harmony's the best so far," he said.

"I agree," I replied with a smile. That was one of the things I admired about him. He couldn't care less about what people say, as long as it's not true. He would even joke about it.

The problem is I don't want this to be a joke. I wanted it to be real. What I felt for him wasn't intense to the point of me doing everything in order for him to be mine. I valued him too much that I didn't want to lose him, even though if it means that I can only be his friend.

We were pretty quiet at Transfiguration, except for a few tiny conversations that involved a lot of poking, pouting and pinching.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Brown and Mr. Longbottom, I would like to speak to you after class," Professor McGonagall announced the same time as the bell rang. Everyone began standing up but the four of us were frozen in our seats.

Professor began talking about being the four top students and about how we should help our other students. Harry was quite shocked actually. I have to remind myself to tell him that he once transfigured Malfoy into a ferret, just like Moody did, and that ever since, he began excelling at the subject.

I tried to pay attention, but it's hard to do that when someone's poking your side over and over.

"Hermione. Hermione," Harry kept on saying to get my attention.

"_What?_" I hissed.

"I have to ask you something."

"Then get on with it," I replied. I looked at him, and a long silence stretched between us.

"Well . . . I was just wondering . . . do you see any positives in me?" he asked feebly.

I smiled. Where to begin? "Well, for starters, you're a gentleman. You're not like some guys who are even vainer than the girls. You don't let false things affect you. You're brave. You're smart . . ."

Okay, now I'm babbling.

Harry's smile was up to his ear.

"Why?" I asked.

"Er . . . Hermione, would you be my—?"

"That's all for today, I hope to see improvement in your class."

So close!! I was sure he was going to ask me to be his girl—

_Hermione Granger, don't be so assuming! He just probably wants to be study partners or something._

"Hey, I'll catch you later at dinner, okay?"

"Sure."

Harry and I walked off to our respective classes, he to Divination and I to Ancient Runes.

I was distracted for the rest of the day. He wanted to tell me something, but I was too unsure. I remembered myself telling him something before.

_"Congrats," I had greeted him one day after finding out from Ron that he and Cho are finally together._

_"Thanks," he replied with a weak smile. I sensed something different._

_"Why so glum, chum?" I asked, smiling at my own pun._

_"I just don't know why it feels like this," he said. "It's like I've waited since third year for this to happen . . . but now? It doesn't feel like . . . anything."_

_"Put it this way," I said. "When you're waiting for someone, it's like you're playing a game. It's exciting. It challenges you, thing is, whether you lose or win, the game's still over. No more excitement. No more challenge. No more fun."_

Gosh, I wish hadn't told him that.

Later at dinner, I picked at my food, waiting for him anxiously.

"Hey," he said when he finally arrived. "Why haven't you eaten yet."

"You asked me to wait for you, so here I am," I replied. He shook his head and sat beside me and began stacking food on his plate. I looked at him and, seeing the satisfaction on his plate as he took the first bite, began eating as well. "Do they make the best roast chicken or what?" he exclaimed after taking a bite.

"Frankly, I don't know," I replied. He glanced at my plate.

"Are you honestly _insane_?" he asked. "You're missing half your life! Here." Harry speared a piece of chicken on his fork and offered it to me. I shook my head. _Stop it, Potter, I'm starting to fall for you . . ._ "Come on," he wheedled. I eventually let him put the piece of chicken in my mouth.

"You're right," I agreed. "It's really good." I could feel my cheeks burning.

Harry smiled. "They're changing, aren't they?" he asked.

"What's changing?"

"Your feelings for me," he replied with a smile.

"You are _so_ conceited!" I said.

"No, really," he said in a more serious tone. "I mean, we've been spending more time together, well, at least more than usual. I mean, how can you stand that? Something must be up."

Oh. Em. Gee. He caught me. Wait, he's suspecting. Oh my gosh. It's what I've been waiting for. Finally I can tell my feelings—

No, wait. What if he doesn't feel the same way for me?

Oh my gosh. It's decision time.

He looked into my eyes. His beautiful green eyes. He had a sincere expression on his face.

"Honestly, Harry,"I finally said. "I don't feel anything different." He let go of my hand and we continued to eat silently.

The next day was unbelievable. Ron talked to me again.

_Unbelievable._

"Hey," he said. "Did you hear what happened to Harry?"

"No," I replied. "Haven't seen him since last night. What's up?"

"He's not talking to anybody. Said that he was not loved. Probably got turned down by a girl or something. Talk to him, will you? I'm getting worried." And then he walked away.

_Probably got turned down by a girl or something . . ._

_No, really. I mean, we've been spending more time together, well, at least more than usual. I mean, how can you stand that? Something must be up . . ._

_Unbelievable._

Of all the times I had to be wrong, it had to be now.

I was right and I'd made the wrong decision.

_Unbelievable._ I'm suffering from my own stupidity.

* * *

So, there we go. thanks for reading! please review! Guess it's up to you to conclude why this story is technically the reason why I'm not continuing with Mistaken Word yet.


End file.
